Twilight of the Gods
The Twilight of the Gods event was the 2016 Winter Event running from 8 February 2016 to 15 March 2016. This event involved players destroying golden asteroids or special event NPC Ships to gain uranium which could then be exchanged for items, ammunition or ship paints from the Event Shop (in game called either Baltar's Lab (for Colonials) or Simon's Lab (for Cylons). Uranium could also be obtained from successful p v p combat. Twilight of the God's Description "The gods are angry! An unknown vessell has been spotted and is causing unrest. The first reports suggest that this ship's powerful signals are radioactive, so special reinforced ships from both factions are preparing for battle. Defeat them and reveal the secret about this unkown enemy! Take flight, attack golden asteroids and special event NPCs to help defeat this mysterious threat in the Twighlight of the Gods event, until March 15." Golden Asteroids and Event NPCs Golden Asteroids '''are standard sized asteroids are grey and black rocks with a yellow/golden vein-like appearance around the surface. They appeared in a number of systems around the Veil Sector. These asteroids have 800 hullpoints, and destroying them would see the player gain around 50 units of uranium. Mining boosters would increase the amount of uranium received. Also, on some occasions (but not all), on destroying a golden asteroid, a player would be rewarded with one of the following buffs: * 10% Increase Weapon Damage buff; or * 10% Increase Health Points buff; or * 10% Increase Speed buff. These buffs lasted up to 5 minutes, and would be doubled to 10 minutes if the player was running a Divine Inspiration booster at the time they destroyed the asteroid. '''Event NPCs are those non-player controlled ships which were specifically added to various systems for players to fight. These ships were Colonial, Cylon and neutral/drone faction ships. They were either strike or line ships. Colonial Event NPCs *Artemis (Level 125, Viper Mark III). *Hera (Level 145, Raptor FR). This ship was equipped with nuclear missiles. *Apollon (Level 160, Vanir). Cylon Event NPCs *Eileithyia (Level 125, War Raider Mark II). *Ares (Level 145, Marauder). This ship was equipped with nuclear missiles. *Kraken (Level 118, Fenrir). *Demeter (Level 160, Fenrir). The event NPCs all had weapon buffs and damage de-buff computers, with the line NPCs also having speed debuff computers. The strike NPCs had missile decoy launchers equipped. The line ships were equipped all with cannons as their weaponry. The strike NPCs often had approximately 3,250 hull points whilst the line ships were upwards of 11,500 hull points. Hestia (Event NPC) The Hestia was the biggest of all the event NPCs. This ship was part of the same group as the Drones. It had 50,000 hull points, was equipped with hyper accurate cannons, point defence systems, and nuclear missile luanchers which made it a very tough ship to fight. The nuclear missilesd launched by the Hestia were so powerful they could destroy any sline ship if only one missile hit its target. Additionally, the Hestia was often accompanied by a squadron of other Drone ships , usually those encountered at a Nexus (i.e. Support Drone, ECM Drone, Artillery drone and Assault Drone). This meant you needed a squadron of players to be able to take down a single Hestia. BSGO Hestia blog 30.jpg|Hestia Uranium and Event Rewards Ura nium is an item drop which was equal to 100 Cubits. Players could earn uranium from performing the following: *Destroying other players in Player v Player combat; *Destroying Golden Asteroids; and *Destroying Event NPCs. Uranium could then be exchanged for rewards in the Event Shop, namely either Baltar's Lab (for Colonials) or Simon's Lab (for Cylons). The rewards available were: : Ammunition *HE-D Rounds, for strikes, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 550 uranium); *HE-E Rounds, for strikes, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 800 merits); *HE-X Rounds, for strikes, + 25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 600 uranium); *HE-D Medium Rounds, for escorts, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 1,100 uranium); *HE-E Medium Rounds, for escorts, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 1,200 merits); *HE-X Medium Rounds, for escorts, +25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 1,250 uranium); *HE-D Heavy Rounds, for lines, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 2,100 uranium); *HE-E Heavy Rounds, for lines, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 1,600 merits); *HE-X Heavy Rounds, for lines, +25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 2,500 uranium); *HE-D XL Rounds, for capital ships, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 2,675 uranium); *HE-E XL Rounds, for capital ships, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 2,000 merits); and *HE-X XL Rounds, for capital ships, +25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 3,333 uranium). Items *25 x Technical Analysis Kit (cost 1,000 uranium); *100,000 Tylium (1,000 uranium per 100,000 tylium, coluld be purchased more than once); *2,000 Merits (4,750 uranium); *30 x Comm Access (2,250 uranium); and *20 x Tuning Kit (4,750 uranium). Ship Paints (Colonial players only) *Hera's Twilight (for Raptor FR, cost 12,500 uranium)); *Artemis' Twilight (for Viper Mark III, cost 12,500 uranium); *Vermillion Guard (for Halberd, cost 18,750 uranium); *Azure Knight (for Aesir, cost 25,000 uranium); and *Apollon's Twilight (for Vanir, cost 25,000 uranium). Ship Paints (Cylon players only) *Halcyon's End (for War Raider, cost 12,500 uranium); *Ares's Twilight (for Marauder, cost 12,500 uranium); *Eileithyia's Twighlight (for War Raider Mark II, 12,500 uranium); *Theia's Bane (for Wraith, 18,750 uranium); *Paint Fenrir Kraken (for Fenrir, cost 25,000 uranium); *Dark Legacy (for Nidhogg, cost 25,000 uranium); and *Demeter's Twilight (for Fenrir, cost 25,000 uranium). At the conclusion of the event, any left over uranium was converted to titanium with players getting 30 units of titanium for every 1 unit of uranium. Twighlight Titles New duty titles were added for both the number of Hestia ships destroyed and also for the number of Golden Asteroids destroyed. Hestia titles: *Destroy 1 Hestia - Title: Eureka, It's a Hestia (Level 1). *Destroy 10 Hestias - Title: Nuclear Heat (Level 2). *Destroy 25 Hestias - Title: Nuke Yourself! (Level 3). *Destroy 50 Hestias - Title: Nuclear chain reaction (Level 4). *Destroy 100 Hestias - Title: Nuke to Die! (Level 5). Golden Asteroid titles: *Destroy 1 Golden Asteroid - Title: Nuclear miner (Level 1). *Destoy 10 Golden Asteroids - Title: Contaminated searcher (Level 2). *Destroy 50 Golden Asteroids - Title: One touched, never forgotten (Level 3). *Destroy 100 Golden Asteroids - Title: 10 seconds to live (Level 4). *Destroy 500 Golden Asteroids - Title: Radioactive man (Level 5). Bonus Code A redeemable code was released during the event which awarded players with some items. If players entered "5YEARSBSGO" at the log in page, they would receive the following items in their hold: *1 Divine Inspiration booster; *5 Alpha Map Parts; *5 Beta Map Parts; *5 Gamma Map Parts; and *5,555 Uranium. Category:Events